Hacer el amor
by Rina Sayata
Summary: Imperial pair ¿Cómo comenzó? Eso no lo puedo recordar...


**Título:** Hacer el amor

**Autora:** Rina Sayata

**Comentarios:** Para Anye/Zein por los 2 años de conocernos –aunque me haya querido tirar un zapato-. Perdón por el retraso.

No sé cómo fue que todo empezó. Creo que fue tan espontáneo, tan natural, tan… que no lo noté. Es como si _esto_ siempre hubiera estado allí esperando a salir, a ser despertado. Y ya ni siquiera me pregunto si era amor o sólo pasión; tal vez fue odio o ira contenida o tal vez, sólo tal vez, que todos estos años te odié o amé en secreto, sin querer aceptar ni una ni otra opción.

Sé que empezó y no quiero que nunca más termine. Sé que fue un arranque de pasión, un desenfreno, un algo que puede no volver a pasar nunca más. ¿Y qué? Aún así quiero disfrutarlo… ahora, siempre. Aunque _esto_ solamente sobreviva como un recuerdo, como un pedazo de historia dulce o amarga, en ti y en mí, dentro de mi alma, dentro de nuestros cuerpos juntos en medio de una noche fría… Dentro de nuestros corazones separados por un interminable abismo de odio o amor o una mezcla de ambos.

Empezó y ahora se perderá, se borrará con el tiempo, quedará debajo de la arcilla de una cancha de tenis iluminada por un bello atardecer. Quedará allí donde nuestras miradas se irán y se romperán gracias a un partido de tenis que ninguno de los dos quiere ganar.

**OoOoO**

K-Kunimitsu…

Era un suspiro, era una queja, era un _te amo_ ahogado por un gran orgullo. Era un _detente_ lleno de deseo, una súplica que no quería serlo. Era un _por favor_ repleto del más profundo amor y rodeado del más bello rencor.

¿Qué pasa? –dijo él sin dejar de acariciar ese cuerpo perfecto, tomando entre sus manos ese rostro tan blanco y besando con ternura esos labios tan deliciosos. Y entonces se lo pregunto: _¿eres tú, ore-sama?_ Esa pregunta llena de ironía ocultaba algo más...- ¿Ya no quieres?

Él no pudo responder. Ore-sama, como Kunimitsu lo había llamado en sus pensamientos, no sabía qué pensar, qué hacer, cómo reaccionar. Sólo se dejó llevar y lo seguía haciendo.

Somos rivales, no podemos ni debemos… -Kunimitsu lo volvió a besar, silenciando sus palabras, callando e ignorando esa verdad absoluta.

Ahora sólo somos tú yo, Keigo y Kunimitsu, sobre esta cama, bajo esta tenue luz, haciendo… -quiso decir _el amor_, pero se interrumpió; por un momento temió que no fuera lo correcto o lo adecuado.

Keigo bajó la mirada y pudo distinguir, algo borroso por las lágrimas, su cuerpo totalmente desnudo rodeado por el de su amante. No dijo nada. Fuera lo que fuese eso que estuvieran haciendo, ¿acaso no se borraría con el tiempo? ¿No era una felicidad de poca duración? ¿No lo dañaría más…?

Sintió que las manos del capitán de Seigaku volvían a recorrer su cuerpo y, a pesar del dolor que sentía en el corazón, no pudo evitar disfrutarlo. Esas manos que exploraban cada rincón de su ser y que llegaban a lo más profundo, a donde nadie, nunca, había llegado, lo volvían loco. Gimió, no pudo contenerse. Notó como Kunimitsu se quitaba la última prenda de ropa y le regalaba la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo, de su silueta perfecta, de su piel suave y tersa, de su excitación… Y no sólo le regala eso, también se molestaba en besarlo, abrazarlo, todo con tanto amor que hasta dolía.

Keigo se estaba entregando por completo. Quería que todo lo que había en él fuera para ese joven tan serio e inexpresivo que parecía no preocuparse por otra cosa que no fuera el tenis. Pero… ¡se preocupó por él! Ahora ya recordaba cómo había comenzado todo ese juego. Él, Ore-sama, estaba triste, sentado en una banca sin poder pensar en más que llorar o morirse; y Tezuka se había acercado, le había hablado, lo había invitado a su casa y le había hecho olvidar todas sus preocupaciones.

Atobe, hagamos el amor… –dijo de repente el castaño, volviendo realidad el deseo que tenía y haciendo que Keigo olvidara lo que en aquel momento estaba recordando.

¿El… amor?

Sí –respondió a secas besándolo con más pasión, acariciándolo más, poniéndose sobre él y comenzando a introducir su miembro en Keigo.

Keigo cerró los ojos con fuerza y se abrazó a Tezuka. Le daba miedo pero realmente lo quería. Sintió la presión, el dolor que representaba la forma en que Kunimitsu se abría paso en su interior, los labios del castaño sobre los suyos, sus manos acariciándole el rostro. Y, al final, él estaba dentro. Se sentía tan raro… tan bien. E, increíblemente, ya no dolía, ya nada dolía.

Kunimitsu -murmuró respirando agitadamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios rosados ligeramente abiertos-, te amo…

El castaño comenzó a moverse lentamente, disfrutando la estrechez del capitán de Hyotei. Colocó una mano en la almohada y la otra entre el cabello rubio de Keigo. Sentía claramente cómo su compañero se contraía, cómo sus manos se hundían en su espalda presa de un gran placer, cómo ambos se sincronizaban en un acto de amor más grande que cualquier otro, más grande que el universo mismo.

Yo… te amo, te amo mucho Keigo –susurró el oído del otro cerrando los ojos y aumentando el ritmo.

Poco a poco, con dedicación, ambos llegaron al clímax. Kunimitsu salió con delicadeza y se acostó a lado de Keigo. Éste, por su parte, abrazó al castaño y volvió susurrar:

Te amo…

Kunimitsu cerró los ojos.

Sí, ahora lo sé. Yo también te amo.

Y ambos se quedaron dormidos esperando que nada de lo que había pasado se lo llevara el tiempo o se borrara con otros recuerdos. Querían guardarlo en un lugar muy profundo donde sólo ellos pudieras encontrarlo, recuperarlo y volverlo a formar.

Después de todo, no todos los días se encuentra el amor casi por accidente.

**OoOoO**

No sé cómo fue que todo empezó. Pero no importa, de todas maneras estoy feliz porque sucedió.


End file.
